


Crystal Intentions

by CoiraFan124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean and cas forced fate to intervene, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoiraFan124/pseuds/CoiraFan124
Summary: Dean and Cas get teleported to the Land of Fables where they have to finish each fairytale they encounter to get to the portal........Will they be able to complete this as friends or will the Land of Fables lead to some new discoveries?





	Crystal Intentions

_You may be thinking, who the hell am I? Well my name is Aurelia, I am a witch. No I don't wear dark robes not an I evil. I dress to suit the century I am in. To the mortals, I have brown hair, big and round enchanting blue eyes. They see me and are enthralled by the way I look. Tragic really that my looks get people to like me....._

_Anyway, I hope you like stories because I have The Greatest Love Story of All Time._

_An Angel who fell for the man you didn't believe. And the Man whose Soul was Gold._

_and I have been watching these two for agesssssss. Yet they fight their feelings...._

_Anyway let me tell you how I got those two to reveal their feelings._

_So sit down, grab a drink and listen....._

Once upon a time, in a land where demons, ghosts and vampires roamed among the mortals, there was a group of people who helped save humanity from perishing under the reign of the Supernatural. There was Samuel Winchester, The Boy with Demon Blood, the guy with the brains and the youngest out of the three. Dean Winchester, the Boy who has been to Hell for 40 years and has been a Boy Soldier all his life because of his father. He's the second oldest who has had a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders since his little brother was born. And finally, Castiel. The Angel who Fell. He's roamed the earth with his other brothers and sisters who live in heaven.

 

Dean was sitting on the Impala, waiting for Castiel to come out of the bunker so that they can investigate the recent strange occurrences in Kansas. Things have started to fly off the walls and started disappearing without a logical explanation. The civilians have started speculating about the Supernatural.

 

"Come on Cas." Dean muttered under his breath, he's been waiting for 10 minutes already and the angel was only supposed to be getting his trench coat and FBI Badge. He got off the Impala ready to strut back into the bunker and dragging the Angel back. Most likely, Cas is in his bedroom, deciding on what to bring, normally Sam would help but he's working with Garth for the next couple of days. So it's just Dean and Castiel. It shouldn't bring a fluttering feeling to Dean's stomach yet it does.

 

He walked right into Castiel's bedroom and saw Castiel standing there, staring at the bag on his bed."Cas?" Dean spoke softly, startling Cas out of his blank stare.

 

"Yeah Dean?" Cas stared at Dean, titling his head slightly to the right, as he normally does when he is confused."You ready to to?" Dean gestured to packed bag and Cas nodded.

 

Castiel has been quiet for the last couple of days. It bothers Dean as even though Cas is not a talker, he's normally not this zoned out. Dean knows he can't push Castiel into telling him what the matter is, doesn't mean it isn't frustrating for Dean. 

 

Dean walked out of bedroom and picked up the snacks for the road and placed them in a wicker basket. He caught up with Castiel, who was walking through the hallway connecting all the rooms together."Let's go catch that son of a Bitch" He said confidently, smirking at Cas, whose gaze flickered to his mouth before blushing slightly and walking the tiniest faster. 

 

Castiel held the door open for Dean and closed it securely, making sure all the wards are in place. When he was done, he made the short distance to the car and climbed in, forgoing the seatbelt, just like Dean does. 

 

The first couple of hours were quiet, the radio playing the mixtape Dean made. Castiel was content with having his head against the cool window, staring at the passing scenery. Dean took his eyes off the road to look at Cas and he was amazed. Even though Castiel fell, he still had that powerful angelic aura he gave off, the sun basking his face in a golden glow, making him more tanned than usual and his eyes are that dark ocean blue that Dean loves. Dean turned his eyes back in the road.

 

"Pass me some crisps Cas?" Dean asked, breaking the comfortable silence they were sat in. Castiel turned to the back seat and reached intintol the basket, fumbling around for the crisps. He pulled them out and opened them. He placed a couple into Dean's palm and ate a couple himself. They weren't his favourite but they'll suffice.

 

"Why don't you pull over, let me drive for awhile?" Cas asked, he saw Dean rubbing his eyes tiredly. Dean grunted but continued to carry on driving. Cas sighed and he focused his grace on moving the car off the road.

 

Dean sighed and got out of the car, not wanting to put up a fight today. Cas got out as well and climbed into the driver's seat. 

 

Cas was driving for 10 minutes before Dean leant his head at the same position Cas was and closed his eyes, letting the comforting rumble of Baby's engine tempt him to sleep. When Cas was at a red light, he grabbed the blanket on the backseat and draped it over dean's sleeping frame. He pulled into the nearest motel.

 

He walked into the reception and swiped a key to one of the rooms before walking back to the Impala and placing two fingers on Dean's forehead and teleporting the both of them to the motel room. He put Dean's shoes beside the bed and climbed into the bed beside Dean, resisting the urge to pull Dean close.

 

That's all that happened guys for the night, there was nothing but sleeping, finally. Those boys never get a full night's sleep. Lemme just move them closer together.

 

When Dean woke up, he noticed that he was in a foreign room He sat up panicked, eyes darting wildly, fumbling around for something he can use as a weapon. He felt the sheets ruffle before a familiar voice calms his nerves.

 

"D-Dean? What are you doing?" Cas groaned, rubbing his eyes, he was tired and he felt a fast movement."Where are we Cas?" Dean asked, confused on how they got there.

 

"Oh, um, I may have stolen a motel room key and teleported us here?" He said sheepishly, an adorable blush blossoming on his face. Dean nodded before getting up and relieving himself.

 

"How about we get a proper breakfast when we get to Kansas? I reckon we have about 1 hour till we're in Kansas?" Dean suggested to Cas. The angel nodded and cleaned himself up with his grace, making Dean chuckle.

 

"Come on then, put the key back and I'll meet you in the Impala." Dean told Cas as he left the room.Cas left with a flap of his wings.

 

He sat in the Impala and turned the radio on. Upon hearing Carry on My WayWard Son, he turned it off mumbling a "hate this song" at the radio.

 

"The radio can't hear you dean." Cas started, a small smirk appeared at his lips. Dean blushed and rolled his eyes at Cas.

 

"Shut up." Dean muttered at Cas who just shook his head and laughed, which made Dean's heart skip a beat.

 

They chartered about anything that came to their minds as they finished the journey. 

 

"What you want from McDonalds?" Dean asked Cas."That's not very good for your health. Sam said -"

 

"Sam's not here so we're having a cheat day. So what you want?"

 

"I don't know, I've never been here before." Cas said confused.

 

Dean pulled up to the speaker before putting in the order of two english muffins and two coffees. They moved onto the parking bay ready to wait for their order.

 

A couple of minutes passed before either of them spoke a word. Surprisingly, it was Castiel who spoke first.

 

"Dean?" Cas spoke in a time that made Dean's heart clench.

 

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked, turning his body to face Cas.

 

"Um, can I ask you something?" Cas wrung his hands, his nervous tic. Dean's eyes flickered down to them before looking back at Cas's face.

 

"Sure. Go ahead." Dean said patiently.

 

"Um, I'm thinking.... Im thinking of leaving." Cas softly told Dean, whose heart stopped for a second.

 

Before he can say anything, they were interrupted by the server knicing on their window. 

 

"I've got two coffees and muffins?" (Yes that is me before you ask) The server, whos name tag read Aria, asked them. Cas grabbed them, avoiding all possible contact with Dean who was in shock.

 

"Thanks!" Cas fake smiled at Aria, whose eyes flashed a mesmerising blue before reverting back to the brown it had been. Castiel furrowed his brows as she turned away.

 

Dean shook himself out of his shock but before he could say anything, Cas told him to drive.

 

Dean drowned but put what Cas said in his mind ready for later.

 

They drove for a while but they found themself in a parking lot. 

 

"Dean why are we here?" Castiel asked, looking around for any supernatural sign.

 

"I'm not sure." Dean nibbled on his lip, his hand ready to grab the knife in his jacket but before he can pull it out, an ethereal being appeared out of thin air.

 

_"Hello Castiel and Dean Winchester." I said to them._

 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dean had that anger in his voice that only brings out for the villains in his story.

 

_"Oh how sweet. My name is Aurelia and I am a witch. You met my earlier." I smiled sweetly at them_.

 

"You're the girl from McDonalds. Anyway you still haven't told us what you want." Castiel interjected stepping closer to Dean.

 

"I only wanted to talk to you but I couldn't exactly walk into your bunker. I wanted your help." I told them, lying slightly.

 

"Why would we trust what you say?" Dean asked. Cas stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm, calming Dean down.

 

_I could hardly contain my excitement as I put plan into action._

 

_I approached them and quietly cast the spell to knock them unconscious, faster than it took them to draw their weapons._

 

_I quickly opened the portal to the Land of Fables and levitated them into the forest's earth._

 

_I put one set of crystals around Dean's arm, where Cas's handprint was. I put Castiel's set on a necklace, and put it around his neck, they laid exactly where Dean affected Cas the most. His heart._

 

_The crystals shine a magnificent Seafoam Green, the colour of their Profound bond before settling down into a dull light._

 

_I left before giving them a chance to wake up, smiling softly at those two lovable idiots._

 


End file.
